Valentine's Day
by DCflame
Summary: Fiona finds herself strangely attracted to Shiro. Meanwhile, Shiro is uncertain of how to react to his first time experiencing the holiday. Will a few awkward moments ruin or make the day for them? Fiona X Shiro (Prideshipping)


Love was something Fiona believed was overexploited in soap operas, cartoon specials, and B-rated movies. According to media, love was something painfully cheesy, painfully angsty, and painfully disappointing. And thus, although the idea of romance was sometimes appealing, Fiona believed that love wasn't worth any big risks.

Love was something Shiro believed would evade him unless nothing short of a miracle happened. Love was overrated, underrated, a contradiction. Someone 'straight-laced' like himself had no need of a gushy thing like love.

"What?"

"It's Valentine's Day." Kaz looked at Shiro, brow wrinkled. "Haven't you heard of Valentine's Day?"

Shiro blinked. "No. What is it?"

"Um, well…." Kaz looked up at the sky, as if searching for the correct reply. "It's 'the day of love.' Mostly mushy stuff – couples give each other chocolate and cards saying how much they love them. And if there's someone special you like… It's popular to tell them how you feel. I guess. I mean, Valentine's day isn't big with me, but…" He rubbed his neck, feeling the awkwardness of the moment.

"Right." Shiro looked away and said nothing else.

Hours later, by himself, Shiro sat at a computer terminal and searched f or things related to Valentine's Day. _The day of love…. I don't think my planet has anything like this holiday. At least, nothing as popular. It seems to be pretty big with humans…. Interesting. Humans are so contradictory – treating love like its overrated, but silently pursuing it and dedicating a whole day to it. It looks like a bunch of advertising and merchandise to me, anyways. Do you really need a $20 box of candy to tell someone you love them?_

"Um, Shiro?"

Shiro minimized the search window to a tab and turned towards the speaker. "What?"

It was Fiona Ryder. Shiro's fingers flexed slightly.

"Are… there any open outlets?" Fiona held up her laptop. "I mean, since you're using the terminal."

"I'm done. You can use it if you want." He got up and brushed past her.

"Oh, okay." Goosebumps rose her skin as their shoulders touched. Her heart stumbled. She turned back to look at him once she was sure he wouldn't see. His jacket glinted in the light from the terminal, and his hips swayed slightly with each step… Her eyes paused from wandering over his silhouette, hypnotized by his hips and thighs… A weird tingling sensation swept over her skin, and she quickly glanced away.

Shiro didn't look at her, but his train of thought was distracted by the feel of her skin. It was smooth and soft. He didn't look back as he walked out of the room.

Fiona held herself together until Shiro was gone. Then she lifted a trembling hand and brushed the goosebumps on her arm. _That guy scares me… But in a way that nothing else does. He scares me like… like… _Fiona could find nothing to describe the feeling. Giving up, she sat down at the terminal and opened the internet. Shiro's search page came up – and Fiona blushed. _Valentine's Day?! Shiro Sutherland was researching… Valentine's Day?!_ She clicked through his searches_. I wonder what he's up to. I mean, c'mon… Shiro? Of all people, Shiro? Everyone knows he's not the romantic type. Weird._

"Hey."

Fiona jolted and glanced up. Shiro was standing over her! Her face turned bright red – he'd caught her looking through his searches!

His gaze drifted down to the screen. To her amazement, his face became flushed.

Unsure of what to say, Fiona stuttered out, "Valentine's Day, huh?"

"Yeah. I'd never heard of it."

"Oh. I see."

Awkward didn't even begin to fit the feeling in the room. They fell silent, staring at each other, both red. Then Shiro reached down, faster than she'd seen anyone move, and yanked a USB adapter from the terminal. His arm brushed hers again, and without thinking, she leaned subtly closer to him, wanting the contact to last...

He moved backwards, stepping away from the desk. "I just forgot this." _Why am I making excuses?_

On impulse, she reached out and let her fingers brush against his bare arm. The skin was so smooth… She could feel the taut muscle. _I wonder how strong he is…? I can just imagine how easy it would be for him to lift something up… Or someone up… _A weird scene flashed through her head – the terminal room, but even darker… His arms flashing up, lifting her, and…

She rocketed out of the chair and away from Shiro, who appeared frozen. His eyes stayed locked on her face. His stoic expression seemed oddly vulnerable. "Why did you…?" His hand went to his arm, where she had touched him.

"I don't know! I don't know!" Her hand clapped over her mouth. With one last look at Shiro, she dashed out of the room.

_I just – I think I just… that thought about the room, and him… Why did I… That was so wrong! What exactly did I want to do?! Please, destroy me now! This isn't right! I can't believe I just reached out and touched him like that… He must think I'm a creep! Maybe I am… Maybe I am a creep! Shiro's not human. This is wrong on so many levels!_

She made it to her bed and threw herself under the covers. _Delete, delete! Delete that thought._ She squinched her eyes shut. _Delete me!_

Shiro was left standing in the terminal room, shaking slightly. _Fiona… She… that's not normal for humans, is it? Did I miss something? Maybe I did something to make her act like that… Embarrassing… And speaking of embarrassing, I can't believe she saw what I looked up. She must think I'm a creep._

He sighed and clenched the USB in his hand. _I saved what I searched on this so I could continue researching this holiday, but… What's the point? The holiday doesn't mean anything for people like me._

_People… like me…_ For the first time, he felt miserable.

"Hey, Diego?" Kaz came out onto the balcony where Diego was snacking on some potato chips and lemonade. "You seen Fiona? I wanted us all to practice on the track later this afternoon, but I can't find her."

"Haven't seen her." Diego finished munching the chip. "Wait… I did pass by her a little bit ago. She looked ill. Said she didn't feel up to anything today, and that she was just going to bum around in bed."

"Oh. That's weird. I hope she's not sick – the next race is in 3 days, and she was supposed to lead off." Kaz sighed and stood next to Diego, staring out at the surrounding terrain. "Hey, guess what? Shiro asked me what Valentine's Day was earlier. I was talking about how mushy it was, and… he got this weird look on his face. I think maybe that where he's from, they don't have Valentine's Day. Maybe they're not even big on romance. Isn't that weird?"

"I suppose. But then again, all species are different. Maybe it's weird to them that humans are so big on love." Diego's tone was thoughtful.

"Yeah. I guess so." They stood there together in silence, contemplating.

It was a few hours until Fiona finally woke up. Yawning, she rubbed her eyes. "How long have I been asleep?" She looked at her bedside clock. "Three hours! It's the evening now… and I slept right through lunch." She opened her wardrobe and started searching for an outfit that wasn't wrinkled – she'd fallen asleep in her clothes.

_This Valentine's Day has been a failure. How miserable… How embarrassing! Things probably won't be the same between me and Shiro again. Not that that matters… _She slumped to the ground, _… really._

_But… If I could have it my way… I'd… I'd… _A memory of Shiro on a sunny day, lying on the grass… The background changed again, darkening… His jacket disappearing, that flush she'd seen earlier on his cheeks….

"No, no, no! Stop it, you pervert!" She buried her face in the shirt she was holding.

Shiro had been sitting alone in his bedroom for hours when he finally came to a conclusion. What had happened earlier between him and Fiona had been his fault, he decided, and, although it pained him to admit it, he realized he should probably apologize. Shiro hated apologies, and such, as a rule, gave out very few of them. But the memory of seeing Fiona upset bothered him. Things hadn't been the same since she found out he wasn't human, but… As a fellow racer, he still had to show her respect and courtesy, and the best way to do that now was to apologize.

_Just keep telling yourself that,_ he thought dryly.

But despite his doubts, he stiffly rose up and began to make his way down the hallway. _It's just an apology… Humans do it all the time. Surely, I can handle just one apology… For Fiona._

_For Fiona._ The thought of her bright blue eyes loosened his gait. "For Fiona," he whispered. It quickly became easier to walk towards her room.

The sound of Fiona yelling made him halt. "Stop it, you pervert!" She cried.

A rush of fury ran through Shiro. _A pervert?!_ He sprinted to Fiona's door and struck it open. "Hey!"

It was completely empty, aside from Fiona herself, who had her face buried in a shirt. Perplexed, Shiro looked around the room. "Where's… the pervert?"

Fiona's head shot up. "What?! Oh, no! Get out!" She shrank away from him.

"What?! I just – oh." Shiro's face turned bright red as he noticed that Fiona was in the middle of changing her clothes. She was in nothing but her panties and a bra…

"Sorry!" He sputtered and tripped out of the room. Once he was safely away, he took a deep breath. _This girl is turning me into a fool!_

Fiona sat, shocked, on the floor of the room, feeling frozen_. This day can't get any worse! Wait – it probably can. Great. This is all so humiliating!_ She hurriedly pulled on the shirt and squirmed into a pair of shorts. _So much for a nice Valentine's Day… they never seem to be pleasant, though. Why should this one be any different?!_

"Are you… presentable?" Shiro asked from the hallway, his teeth grit.

"Yeah… But why?!"

He forced himself back into the room. He stood awkwardly, staring down at her. "I… wanted to apologize for earlier. If I did something that made you upset. And I apologize for what just happened. I heard you yell something about a pervert, and…" He sighed. "I'll be going now."

He was turning to leave when she grabbed his wrist.

"No, don't leave yet."

He turned back to her. "Er – why?"

"Well…" She blushed. "I'm sorry, too. It wasn't your fault at all. I'm just – stupid. And I'm stupid for…" _This is totally going to be the cheesiest line ever, but…!_ "you."

Shiro blinked. "You're stupid… for me?" _What kind of expression is that?_

"Y-Yes! Wait, you don't get that?! Oh, um…" She bit her lip. _Pick-up line fail. Wait… I'm trying to pick up Shiro? IRRELEVANT! Just say something that he'll understand, that gets the point across! _"I mean, I'm crazy for you! I think – I think I really like you!"

Shiro blushed. "As in… the opposite gender way?"

"Yeah… Really, really that way. Extremely that way. And… I don't know. I guess I just thought… I'd say that. Even though today's been a failure. And – I don't mind that you're an alien! That you're not from here! I mean – no, that's so wrong to say! I'm sorry. I'll shut up now."

Shiro's mind was reeling. He found himself remembering all the things he'd read and seen earlier that day on the internet. Moments like this… were the stuff of Valentine's Day. The awkwardness and the weird, unfamiliar feelings… were normal. This was romance?

There had to be something for him to say, something for him to do… But what? He was drawing a blank.

Then she gave him a sign. Her arms were moving towards him…

His arms went out too, and then they were embracing. Then, without thinking, he bent down and…

Kissed her.

Her veins were lit with fire at the contact. Her arms grasped him tighter, her eyes closed, and she pressed herself closer to him. In response, he drew her closer, almost enveloping her completely in his body. Lust… this was what Fiona had felt, what Shiro was now experiencing for the first time.

When they finally drew apart, Fiona couldn't help but trace her lips with her tongue. He tasted… amazing. He turned to look at the open door, then back at her. Then he grinned.

In response, Fiona reached out and kicked the door shut.

Happy Valentine's day, indeed.

* * *

So this is the very first Shiro X Fiona fanfic! I'm so excited :D I hurried to get this on here because I felt that there was a desperate need for more love. I mean, c'mon, Scan2Go has a prime spot on Cartoon Network's schedule, but no fanart? A handful of fanfics? No fan vids? Where is the LOVE!

I look forward to seeing more fanfics from my fello fans (PLZ tell me there are some!) and I'll definitely be posting more fanfics for this pairing down the road, so stay tuned!

Review, please! :)

BTW, for you Fiona and Shiro shippers (I know there are at least a few!) I have a few good shipping moments that me and my sis found. They're not just (OH THEY LOOKED AT EACH OTHER!) moments either! So take a look and decide for yourself. Both videos are on Youtube on MegaForceXD's profile -

Scan2Go Ep 18 (English Dub) Starting at 7:05 in the video and going until 8:47! (pay attention to 8:10/11)

Scan2Go Ep 16 (English Dub) 12:14 to 12:24 in the video (pay attention to what Hebina says - and Fiona's reaction. Up until that moment, Fiona wasn't irritated by Hebina's babbling)


End file.
